Waada Raha
by codename242
Summary: This is going to be a good story.. Peep inside no summary at all. But yes daya is angry on abhijeet and he is avoiding his presence..
1. Chapter 1

**Here i am with my new story.. This story is set after the episone daya ki doston ki maut ka raaz.. please read and review..**

 **Atlast when the case get over daya and abhijeet drive towards their home..**

Abhijeet(while driving)- yrr daya jo bhi hua is case m tu bhul jaa sab.. jo kaha jo suna sb yrr.. m manta hun ismein kahin na kahin maine hurt kiya h tujhe..

Daya( smiling fakely)-haan thik h.

 **Abhieet wasn't satisfied with tgis answer as he knew he hurt his buddy.. so he thought and something and said.**

Abhijeet- Daya i'm really sorry yrr .. tu naaraz toh nhi h mujhse..

Daya nodded in no..

Abhi- Toh chalo aaj dinner krne chlte h kahin par..

Daya- Mujhe goli lgi h aur iski dressing krni h aur phir mujhe aaram krna . Tumhein jaana h toh tum jaa sakte ho..

Abhi- I'm sorry.. Thik h chalo ghar..

 **Now abhijeet was feeling something odd in daya's behaviour.. as he was not talking like he used to do.**

Abhi(pov)- lgta h ise bahut bura lga meri baat ka. Yeh bhi n buddhu h ekdum itni chhoti si baat lekar pareshan ho rha hoga pta h mujhe. Kuchh n kuchh toh krna padega.. but abhi nhi abhi isko aaram krne deta hun nhi toh aur pareshan ho jaayega..

 **They reached home and daya locked himself in his room..**

Abhi- Daya yrr darwaza khol.. m krta hun teri dressing.. please khol darwaza daya...

 **But aftee getting no reply he went towards his room and again came back after freshing up.. he again thought to go to room but he saw daya sitting in sofa and shuffling channels..**

Abhi- Kya tha yeh daya. tune dressing kr li apni khud se mujhe kyun nhi ane diya..

Daya(calm tone)- koi baat nhi abhijeet ab iski aadat toh daalne padegi..

Abhijeet(confused)- kya kehna chahte ho tum..

Daya ( turning towards abhi)- kuchh nhi..

 **Saying this he moved towards dining table. And start taking his food.. abhijeet followed him and get shocked seeing this food.**

Abhi(angrily)- daya yeh sb kya h tune aaj khaana bahar sekyun mangwaya h. Tujhe pta h n aaj maine bola tha n khaana banane ko aur woh bhi teri special dish bhul gya tu..

Daya(while eating)- woh toh tumhein banana hi padega apne liye.

 **Abhijeet was shocked at his behaviour.. daya has placed the order for gimself only not for abhijeet.. abhijeet tried many times to talk to daya but daya didn't reply at all. He was silently taking his food. After taking the food he left for his room leaving abhijeet standstill at his place.. after reaching room..**

Daya(pov)-kitni asani se keh diya tumne abhijeet ki bhul jao.. itna asaan nhi hota bhulna... Qmwhile closing his eyes some words were echoing in his years..

 _"Daya tum kuchh der k liye kaam m gye the aur kuchh der m iskka bhi kaam ho gaya"_

 _"Dono tumhein jaanti thi n daya tum hi unke common friend ho"_

 _"Daya tumhara pen yahan pr gira tha mtlb tum yhan pr aaye the kyun nhi bata tumne hume kya chhupa rahe ho humse... Kahin iska khoon."""_

 **But he opened his eyes with jerk and again thinking..**

Daya(pov)- Abhijeet aaj bhi tumhein mujh pr yakeen nhi h n.. mujhe har baar sabit krna pdta h ki m galat nhi hun kyun hota h aisa .. jb tumhein hi mujh pr yaqeen nhi h toh m sir se kya ummeed kr skta hun.. and with this he closed his eyes and some precious drop fell from his eyes..

 **It's completed finally.. I'll try to upload the 2 nd chapter ASAP..**

 **Please read and review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here i am with the 2nd chapter..**

 **Continue..**

 **The new morning rose but the day wasn't good for anybody.. coz that is because of last case.. daya was sleeping in his room.. when he opened his eyes he found hi buddy standing there with food tray and coffe mugs..**

Abhi(smiling)- Tum kitne cute lgte ho sote hue. Chalo uth jao.. good morning..

Daya(smiling)- Arre yrr tum itni jaldi kaise uth jaate ho. Kal toh bahut der ho gyi thi sote waqt kal toh m...

 **But he stopped saying this. Last night's thought start revolving around his mind and his mood again came to hault.. he stopped smiling and went towards bathroom and after freshing up he again came back.. and abhi was still there..**

Abhi(calm tone)- sb thik toh h daya. Kal se dekh rha hun m tu mujhse achhe se baat nhi kr rha h.. koi problem h kya bta mujhe.? Yrr tu toh jaanta h tujhe m nhi dekh skta aise.. bta n mujhe daya please.. **but he got no reply from daya. So he was getting tensed and he suddenly realized that he is upset with him.. he sensed that daya hasn't forgiven him till now.**

Abhi(sad tone)- Daya tu toh jaanta h m tujhse kitna pyaar krta hun.. yrr m maanta hun ki ek pal k liye maine shaq kiya pr mera dil jaanta tha ki tu kuchh galat nhi kr skta.. yrr please tu kuchh bol na. Nhi dekh skta m tujhe aise.. baat kr tu daya mujhe daanta n h toh daant bas aise mt reh please daya.. **he starts pleading in front of him and he was trying to fold his hand when daya covered him into his arms and hugged him tightly..**

Abhi(crying)- yrr please daya mujhse baat krna m nhi reh skta aise.. mujhe sb kuchh ganwara h bs tu mujhse nafrat kre yeh mujhe ganwara bilkul nhi h.. please daya .. please.. **he said while hugging..**

Daya(teary tone)- Kya yaar bs itna pyaar krte ho mujhse...

Abhi(crying)- haan khud se bhi zyda..

Daya(meaningfully)- par vishwas nhi krte bilkul.. vishwas k bina pyaar adhura h..

 **Saying this he starts taking his breakfast and drank coffe without looking at abhi. Abhi was standing there with tears in his eyes and daya's word were echoing in his ears.. when he saw daya going outside the room but daya left and went to bureau.. abhijeet also got behind him without taking his breakfast.. They reached bureau at the same time.. Abhijeet hold daya's wrist and said ..**

Abhi(angry)- Daya kya h yeh sb itni der se dekh rha hun m. Tu dhang se baat nhi kr rha h.. na hi achhe se breakfast kiya.. kyun kr rha h aisa.. tu mujhe taklif de rha h ya khud ko.

Daya(turning towards abhijeet)- Tumne bhi toh nhi kara breakfast aur yahan aa kr mujhe gyan de rhe ho ..

Abhi(shocked)- Tumhein kaise pta ki maine kuchh nhi khaaya.

Daya(calm)- Tumhare baare m jaan ne k liye mujhe kisi se puchhne ki zarurat nhi h.m tumhein dekh k bata sakta hun kya chl rha h tumhare dimaag m. Abh chalo upar nhi toh sir gussa ho jaayenge aur humesha ki tarah mujhe phur se daant padegi aur agr m koi reason dunga toh sir toh yakeen krne se rhe. Chalo ab..

 **Both went upstairs and entered bureau.. All juniors wished them good morning and they too. Acp was coming out of his cabin..**

Abhi(smiled)- Good morning sir..

Acp(smiled back)- Good morning abhijeet.

 **Acp looked at daya but daya without looking at him went towards his desk and sat there.. started his work.**

Acp(to sbhijeet)- ise kya hua. Naraaz dikh rha h.

Abhi(smiled)- nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi.. all fine..

 **Acp went towards daya and stood beside daya.. Daya was trying to avoid his presence ..**

Acp(smiled)- good morning daya.

Daya(empty expression)- hmmm.

 **Acp was shocked with this reaction.. but when he was trying to say abhijeet came and said..**

Abhi(serious)- Daya woh file kahan gyi jo maine tumhein kal di thi..

Daya(trying to remember)- kaun si file..

Abhi(lying)- arre.. woh . Woh .. kal shaam ko..

Daya(looked at his fave and understood what he was trying to say)- Tumhein de dunga m tum chinta mt kro.. Yaqeen h ki nhi..

Abhi(confident)- khud se bhi zyda..

Daya(meaningfully)- woh toh jb waqt aata h sb pta chl jaata h..

 **Acp was observing both of them and he sensed something fishy about duo. But he was not able to figure out completely so he thought they will handle themselves. With this he left and daya also left and came down.. went to caffteria brought something to eat and give it to abhijeet and said..**

Daya(straight tone)- Isse khaa lo chup chap. Aur koi natak nhi..

Abhi(smiled)- Haan de mujhe bahut bhuk lgi h mujhe.. **with thi he looked up and saw that daya has gone towards his table.**

 **He took the breakfast..**

 **Someday passed through this.. and everyone was feeling that something is wrong with daya.. when one day shreya asked..**

Shreya(to abhijeet)- Sir daya sir ko kya hua h?

Abhi(trying to avoid her gaze)- Nhi kuchh toh nhi .

Freddy- nhi sir kuchh baat toh h. Hum itne din se notice kr rhe h aap aur daya sir.. **but a strong voice stopped him they turned..**

Daya(angry)- Jb woh bol rha h sb thik h toh thik h ..n tum log apna kaam kro jaake .. bahut saara kaam pada h bureau m... **Everyone looked down including abhijeet .. he knew that he is paying for what he said to daya..**

Abhi( pov)- Daya ab tu mujhse itna naraaz ho gya h kicmeri taraf dekhta bhi nhi h achhe se.. baat baat pr gussa ho jaata h. Acp sir se bhi achhe se baat nhi krta. Tu toh jaanta h m is duniya m sabse zyda pyaar tujhse hi krta Hun.. phir kyun kr rha h yeh sb.. mujhe pta h andar hiandar tu kitna ghut rha hoga par kahega nhi kyunki is baar galti meri h.. aur m sb kuchh thik krke rahunga yeh tere abhi ka waada h tere se.. by hook or by crook.. "Waada Raha*"

 **So this chapter comes to an end.. please review..**

 **Best of luck.. tc.. bye..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

 **#Sandy- u're right but abhi understands all this but daya is strong from outside but he is very emotional from inside .. small things make him sad.. and small things make him smile.. and that's what about friendship is.. u have to understand ur friend and u have to trust him ..**

 **here i'm with my new chapter..**

 **Hope u like it..**

 **Next day was very important day as cid has caught a culprit who knows about his gang but he was not telling anyone about him.**

 **When daya went to interrogation room..**

Daya(serius)- Chl ab aakhiri baar puchh rha hun. Sidhe sidhe apne gang ka thikane ka pta bta chl.

Man(laughing)- M tujhe ullu dikhta hun kya. Tum cid waale kuchh nhi kr paoge.. aur humari gang apna kaam pura kregi.. zrur kregi..

 **Daya hold his neck and trying to ask him the truth but he was not ready.. instead of it he was laughing and beating the bush about cid. When he said.**

Man(laughing)- Tum sb maroge. Aur sbse pehle woh tumhara dost matmrega abhijeet..

 **This was enough for daya.. he stood and slapped him.. after sometime all other team member came and pushed daya out..**

Acp(angry)- Yeh kya h daya. Itna gussa kis baat pe..

Daya(rude tone)- Toh ab uske liye bhi aapki izazat leni padegi..

Abhi(loud tone)- Shut up daya.. kya bol rhe ho. Aise baat kroge acp sir se..

Daya(loud and angry tone)- Tum beech m na bolo toh shi hoga.. nhi toh ..

Acp(loudly)- Chup.. Ekdum chup dono..kya chal rha h yeh tum logon k beech m dekh rha hun itne dino se.. btao mujhe daya.. abhijeet..

 **Both felt guilty for their act.. they lowered their head.. and said sorry to acp sir..**

Daya(lowered his voice)- Sir usne bola h ki woh log cid ko khatm krna chahte h..

Abhijeet- Arre aise koi bhi bolega toh tum maan loge kya..Itti si baat pe tum uspe chillame aur maarne lge..

Daya(shout)- Itti si baat nhi h yeh. Usne kaha ki sbse pehle woh tumhein maarenge.. lekin m aisa hone nhi dunga .. jo jo meri abhi ko chot pahunchane ki koshish krega uska yhi haal hoga jo is aadmi ka hua h.. **but he stopped saying this and moved out from the bureau completely.**

Abhi(pov)- Mtlb tu mujhse abhi bhi utna hi pyaar krta h daya. Jaise pehle krta tha. Iska mtlb humare beech abhi bhi sb pehle jaisa h.. Thank you daya.. Ab mujhe yakeen h ki m tujhe bahut hi jald mana lunga..

Abhi(to acp)- Sir humein apne khabriyon ko kaam m lga dena chahiue shyd kuchh pta chl jaaye..

Acp(smiling)- Haan thik h..

Abhi(confused)- Sir aap hans kyun rhe h..

Acp(proudly) - Mujhe garv h tum dono pr.. Chahe jo bhi ho jaaye tumhare bich m lekin pyaar kbhi kam nhi hota..

Abhi(teary tone)- Sir pyaar k alawa bhi aur ek chiz h jo rishte m honi chahiye aur woh h trust.. jo ki m daya pe bahut krta hun.. lekin jb zarurat thi tb maine kya kiya sir.. apne dost jaise bhai pe shaq kiya.. kyun sir..agar daya ne mujhe maaf nhi kiya na sir toh m apni nazron m gir jaaunga sir nhi reh skta m uske bagair.. sir pta h woh mere paas toh rehta h lekin tb bhi pass nhi rehta.. use pta h ki m nhi dekh skta use aise tb nhi kyun taklif deta h mujhe.. **and smiled he said.** M bhi n sir kitna matlabi hun abhi bhi mujhe apni padi h.. jo dukh maine daya ko diye h sir uska kya.. m nhi hun uski dosti k layak .. isiliye woh mujhse dur- dur rehne lga h..m nhi reh skta aise... mujhe apna daya waapis chahiye sir.. aur m yeh kr k rahunga..

 **Now acp understood the whole matter that why is daya behaving like this. He thinks that nobody believes him nor his buddy.. that's why he got hurt this time..**

Acp(confident tone)- mujhe pta h abhijeet loge daya ko.. aur mujhe bhi toh maafi mangni h n..

 **Daya was standing beside the door and he heard all the conversation.. now he is crying badly but silently inside.. when abhijeet came outside he saw daya sitting down and kept his head down.. abhi put his hand on his shoulder and daya look upward and without saying a word he hugged him tightly..and both were feeling sooth that after so many days they are like this.. after sometime both separated..**

Daya(crying)- Bure tum nhi ho abhijeet.. bura toh m hun jo tumare pyaar ko dekh hi nhi paata hun . Humesha tumhein galat samjh leta hun.. i'm sorry boss kaafi taklif di n maine tumhein..

Abhi(pat his cheek)- koi baat nhi daya..sb thik h .. maafi toh mujhe maangni chahiye. Jaane anjaane kaafi hurt kr diya tujhe maine.. i'm sorry daya.. i'm really sorry. Tujhe toh pta h tere siwa mera koi nhi h.. aur agr tu aisa krega toh mai toh mar jau.. **but he couldn't complete his sentence as daya again hug him tighly and both were enjoying this moment as they both know they can't live without each other..**

 **After sometime acp came and he also hug them tightly one by one and said..**

Acp(proudly)- I'm proud of u sons..and i'm sorry daya..

Daya(embarrassed)- i'm sorrry sir.. maine aapse badtameezi se baat ki.. i'm really sorry sir..

Acp(calm tone)- koi baat nhi.. hota rehta h aisa humare kaam m.. it's all fine..

Duo(smilingly)- yes sir..

Acp(bossy tone)- Chalo ab bahut hua.. ab kaam pe lg jao.. uss gang ko pakadna h n.. chalo chalo.. aur sambhal kar kadam rakhna padna h. Nhi toh agr abhijeet ko thori bhi kharonch aayi toh fir pta h n kya krega daya uske saath.. **and saying that he moved out.. leaving embarrassed daya and smilimg abhijeet..**

Abhi(smiling)- Itna pyaar krta h mujhse..

Daya(smiling)- Tum soch bhi nhi skte utna..

Abhi(smilimg)- lekin kyun? Kya hun m tera.? **He knows that he is everything to him but he want to check whether all is fine or not..**

Daya(smilingly)- Meri Zindagi..

 **And they both felt proud at the moment as they both knew what are they for each other.. and they left the bureau.. and before night they were able to caught the boss of that gang.. and they knew that if they work together they can solve the case easily.. and all returned to the bureau after leaving the culprit in his place..**

Acp- Sb thik toh. H n.. kisi ko kuchh hua toh nhi..

All(smiling)- Yes sir..

Freddy(naughtily)- Sir aaj bahut achha din h.. aaj aisa lg rha h bureau m phir se raunak aa gyi h .. kyun abhjeet & daya sir ek saath ho gye h.. toh isi baat pe party ..

Shreya(smilingly)- Lekin kaun dega party..

Acp(smilingly)- Haan apne beton k reunion ki khushi m meri taraf se part hogi.

 **Daya and Abhijeet were looking at each other in happiness and they were talking without saying any word.. and all were happy..!**

 **So finally ends here.. thank u..**

 **Bye tc..**


End file.
